Beobachten und Handeln
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Sie waren weder so blind, noch so ich-bezogen wie jeder dachte.  Partner-Fic zu "Lächle"
1. Beobachten

**Titel:** Beobachten und Handeln

**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Glee

**Pairing:** keins (okay, in meinem Kopf gibt es eins, aber mehr als Andeutungen gibt es nicht!)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Freundschaft

**Warnungen:** angedeutete Magersucht/SVV/Depression und vllt. Pre-Slash

**Disclaimer:** Glee gehört leider nicht mir. Wäre dies der Fall wäre es eher wie Queer as Folk und Kurt würde nicht mit Blaine flirten, sondern mit jemand anderen. :P

**Inhalt:** Sie waren weder so blind, noch so ich-bezogen wie jeder dachte. (Partner-Fic zu "Lächle")

**A/N:** Mein/e Prequel/Partnerfic/Sequel zu "Lächle", wo ich enthülle wer Kurt die Zettel schreibt 

**Wortanzahl:** 480 Wörter

Kapitel 1 - Beobachten...

Sie war nicht so... ich-bezogen wie alle dachten. Ja, sie verfolgte ihr Ziel ein Star zu werden... und dies auch recht konsequent, aber das musste man schließlich.

Das hatten ihre beiden Dads ihr immer wieder gesagt und die hatten es eindeutig geschafft. Sie waren glücklich, hatten tolle Jobs und hatten _sie_ als Tochter.

Ihre Träume waren wahr geworden und Rachels Träume würden auch Realität werden. Das schwor sie sich schon seit Jahren und, wenn sie dafür ab und zu etwas ... unlautere Mittel ergreifen musste, war dies eindeutig vertretbar.

Doch sie war _nicht_ blind.

Aus diesem Grund fiel ihr auch auf wie Noahs Blick immer wieder auf Kurt fiel und dadurch sah sie auch wie schlimm dieser wirklich aussah.

Natürlich trug er immer noch seine leicht seltsame Mode, aber er hatte nicht mehr diese die Aura einer Diva.

Wann war das passiert?

Wann hatte er den Charme eines geborenen Stars verloren?

Sie gab es zwar ungern zu, aber neben ihr hatte er wirklich die meisten Chancen berühmt zu werden.

Doch nun versprühte er nichts mehr von diesem Gefühl.

War dies der Grund warum er nicht mehr um Solos kämpfte?

Unweigerlich erwischte sie sich in den nächsten Tagen immer wieder wie sie die Gestalt von Kurt in den Korridoren suchte und ihn beobachtete.

Sein Lächeln wurde immer künstlicher und es wunderte sie wirklich, dass niemand sah, dass es nur gespielt war und dies zudem noch extrem schlecht für seine Verhältnisse.

Auch schien selbst Mercedes nicht zu merken, dass seine Outfits bald regelrecht _normal_ wurden mit der Zeit, was sie wirklich wunderte und ihr Grund gab, darüber nachzudenken.

All diese Gedanken waren besser als die Erinnerungen vor ein paar Jahren. Damals dachte sie, dass man dünn als Star sein musste und es war eine Zeit, wo sie trotzdem immer gelächelt hatte als ihre Dads diese schrecklich fettigen Sachen gekocht hatten. Egal, wie sehr es sie geekelt hatte, dies zu essen und dies zudem noch mit einem Lächeln.

Daran wollte sie sich nicht denken. Nicht, wo sie heute einen so großen Teller mit frischem Salat gegessen hatte. Einen nur aus Gemüse, aber mit einem solch fettigen Basilikumdressing, wo sie sich sogar einen Nachschlag geholt hatte...

Nein, darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken.

Lieber überlegte sie warum Kurt an seinem Spind stand und auf einmal ein _richtiges_ Lächeln auf seinen Lippen trug.

Neugierig sah sie zu wie er, immer noch dieses kleine Lächeln tragend, einen kleinen Zettel wegsteckte.

Doch dann verlor sie ihn aus den Augen und ihre Gedanken wandten sich wieder anderen Dingen zu. Egal, wie sehr sie dagegen ankämpfte...

Erst der nächste Tag lenkte sie wieder ab, denn da fand sie vielleicht die Lösung für den gestrigen Tag oder eher Kurts Grund, dass er wieder richtig lächeln konnte. Selbst, wenn es nur für ein, zwei Augenblicke war.

Doch dafür musste sie erstmal jemanden zur Rede stellen...

Ende Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Okay, noch einmal meine Frage. Wer schreibt Kurt die Zettel?


	2. und Handeln

**Wortanzahl:** 752 Wörter

**Kapitel 2 - ... und Handeln**

Er war nicht blind. Zwar _wollte_ er manchmal etwas nicht sehen, aber meistens akzeptierte er die Welt wie sie war... oder eher passte er sich an die Umstände an, die sich ihm boten.

Viele seiner Entscheidungen, die er deshalb getroffen hatte, waren nicht die Besten gewesen, doch meist hatte er nur Gutes im Sinne gehabt.

Nun ja, Gutes für ihn.

Ja, er war ein Arschloch, der Schwächere schikaniert hatte, und ja, er hatte mit der Freundin seines besten Freundes geschlafen, doch er hatte einfach nur das genutzt, was er sah. 

Klar, es war nicht nett die Schwächen anderer so auszunutzen, aber er hatte zu der Zeit wirklich gedacht, dass es das Beste und Richtige sei.

Außerdem wäre man mit ihm nicht anders umgegangen, wenn er Schwächen gezeigt hätte. Nur die Starken überleben und Popularität war alles.

Dies waren seine Leitsätze gewesen und erst der Glee-Club hatte dies geändert. Er gab es zwar ungern zu, aber durch Glee wurde vieles anders für ihn. Er sah jetzt nicht nur die Schwächen von Hummel, Berry und den anderen, sondern auch seine eigenen und gestand sie sich sogar ein. Egal, wie unangenehm es ihm war.

Irgendwann hatte er sich dann auch den Fragen stellen müssen. Ob es nun über seine Gefühle für Quinn war oder die Gründe, warum er besonders Hummel so schikanierte.

In den letzten Wochen hatten ihn immer wieder solche Fragen erwischt und irgendwie... änderte dies etwas für ihn.

Anstatt Schwächen sah er nun auch Stärken und Hummel, Berry, Rollstuhl und die Anderen wurden in seinen Gedanken auf einmal zu Kurt, Rachel, Artie und co.

Aus Opfern wurden Bekannte und aus diesen fast... Freunde (und ja, langsam gab er es zu) mit Stärken, Schwächen, Gefühlen und einer Vergangenheit sowie Zukunft nach der Highschool.

Vielleicht hätte es ihn darum nicht überraschen sollen, als er anfing mehr zu sehen als die Anderen wollten. Wie gesagt. Er war nicht blind und besonders, wenn kaum jemand etwas mit einem zu tun haben wollte, sah man vieles was andere nicht bemerkten.

Darum hätte es ihn eigentlich nicht überraschen sollen als er einen Nachmittag nach Glee von Berry, oder eher Rachel, zur Rede gestellt wurde. Schließlich war auch sie mehr als nur die Diva, die sie sich während der Schule zeigte.

Überraschend war jedoch, dass sie gleich zum Punkt kam, sobald sie alleine waren.

"Was hast du Kurt in den Spind gesteckt?" Ruhig war ihre Stimme, ohne einen misstrauischen Unterton oder ähnliches. Es war eine simple Frage. Weder aufgebracht, noch neugierig oder besorgt und allein dies sagte ihm schon, dass sie die Antwort schon wusste.

"Was sollte ich am Spind von Hummel?" Seine Stimme war abweisend und spöttisch, denn mal ehrlich. Nur weil er mit ihnen besser klar kam und allem, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er ein totales Weichei ihnen gegenüber war.

Doch wie er es geahnt hatte, sprang sie nicht darauf an, sondern sah ihn nur ruhig an. Den gleichen Blick tragend wie ihn auch seine Mutter immer trug, wenn er ihre Zeit vergeudete, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass er nachgeben würde.

Darum konnte er einen kleinen Seufzer nicht verhindern, bevor er mit einem Rollen seiner Augen fragte: "Was denkst du denn, was ich getan habe?"

"Ich denke... du hast gesehen, dass es Kurt nicht gut geht und Zettel in seinen Spind gelegt, die ihn aus irgendeinem Grund zum Lächeln bringen."

"Und wie kommst du darauf, dass es mich interessiert, welche Probleme Homo vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht hat?" Seine Stimme war spöttisch, sollte sie ablenken, doch stattdessen sagte sie einfach nur leise: "Ich habe die Narben gesehen." und mehr war nicht nötig.

Ebenso wie er die Wahrheit über sie und das Thema Essen sehen konnte, schien sie gesehen zu haben, dass auch er mehr war als nur ein Highschool-Jock. Das auch er manchmal sich einfach nur wie tot fühlt und irgendwas spüren will... egal was... egal zu welchem Preis...

Sie hatte gesehen, dass auch er Schwächen hatte und noch immer hat...

Genauso wie auch sie und Hummel... und vielleicht war dies der Grund, warum er zuließ das Zettel mit Sternen ihren Weg in Hummels Spind fanden. Einfach, weil auch Rachel nicht so ichbezogen war, er nicht so blind und Kurt nicht so glücklich wie es alle von ihnen erwarteten.

Es gab immer mehr zu sehen als es der erste Blick erlaubte. Man musste nur genauer hinsehen, beobachten und dann... einfach was tun, selbst wenn es nur Zettel mit simplen Wahrheiten waren.

_Du bist perfekt so wie du bist. :-)_

Ende

**A/N:** So, diesmal wirklich Ende. Ich denke, es würde den Gedanken hinter den Zetteln zerstören, wenn Kurt herausfindet wer sie schreibt. Nun... jetzt denke ich das. Vielleicht ändert sich meine Meinung noch einmal, aber ich denke, eher nicht.

Ich hoffe, euch hat meine Fic gefallen und Reviews wären wirklich toll. *smile*


End file.
